J'ai froid
by Soi Kusa
Summary: Chapitre 1: Ciel a froid et n'arrive pas à dormir, alors il décide de se lever pour se changer les idées. Sebastian va s'occuper de lui, comme toujours. Chapitre 2: qu'est-ce qui peut encore être froid et qui se mange ? Epilogue de nuit.
1. Une nuit d'hiver par Ciel

**Sommaire ****: Ciel a froid, il décide de se lever pour se changer les idées. Sebastian va s'occuper de lui comme toujours.**

**Petite note : C'est ma toute, toute première fanfiction, je ne sais pas encore trop comment m'y prendre mais j'espère quand même que ce ne sera pas trop mauvais. Juste un court one-shot sur un fantasme à moi.**

**Appartenance : Attention Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji appartient à ****Yana Toboso**** mais l'histoire à moi merci :3**

* * *

><p>Une nuit d'hiver, dans le manoir Phantomhive, dans la chambre du comte.<p>

"Brr, il fait froid ici", pensa Ciel alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, même blotti sous les couvertures, et roulé en boule.

"Puisque c'est comme ça, autant me lever et faire un petit tour, ça me changera et j'aurais peut-être moins froid en bougeant", se dit-il.

Il enleva sa couverture et se mit à trembler légèrement, heureusement pour lui il ne portait pas son habituelle chemise mais son pyjama en coton spécial hiver. Il chercha à tâtons ses chaussons fourrés, les enfila rapidement avant de descendre du lit et d'attraper sa robe de chambre bleue marine. Il saisit le chandelier sur sa table de nuit et alluma les chandelles avec le feu dans sa cheminée. Il sortit sans un bruit et commença sa promenade nocturne.

Le manoir était tellement calme, cela contrastait avec l'habituel vacarme d'assiettes brisées, d'explosions, de craquements de bois, ou d'arbres plutôt, et de cris de panique. Ciel se sentait apaisé et à la fois intimidé : il ne lui arrivait pas souvent de tourner en rond chez lui, surtout de nuit. Les objets lui semblaient familiers, mais aussi inconnus : les ombres déforment bien les choses, elles nous vont les voir sous un autre œil.

Sans se rendre compte, il longeait le couloir qui menait à la bibliothèque, son endroit favori. Entouré de livres, pour la plupart des romans, des livres de science, d'école, d'art, de poésie, il se sentait à l'abri du monde extérieur et de sa cruauté. Caché derrière les mots sentis et pressentis par des hommes et femmes au sommet de leur art, c'était également une barrière à son triste passé.

Il s'arrêta juste devant la porte de la pièce en question qu'une question lui vint à l'esprit : "Pourquoi Sebastian n'est pas venu ? Il est toujours collé à moi, à cause du contrat, mais comme je reste dans le manoir. Si je l'avais appelé il serait venu, je ne l'ai pas fait, donc." De toute façon il n'avait pas envie de le voir se moquer de lui parce qu'il se baladait par ennui et parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à endormir. Il aurait sûrement dit : "Allons monsieur, vous n'aviez pas assez travaillé aujourd'hui ? Il me semblait pourtant que vous étiez épuisé après votre leçon de danse. Alors il faudra vous fatiguer demain pour que le sommeil puisse vous gagner la nuit suivante."

Oh oui, il dirait quelque chose dans ces tons-là.

Il se décida à abaisser la poignée, poussa la porte et fut quelque peu surpris de voir son majordome assis dans un fauteuil auprès du feu, en train de lire un recueil de poèmes, _Lyrical Ballads_ de William Wordsworth. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il était insensible à l'art « humain », bien que lui-même ne prête pas vraiment attention à ce genre de chose. Un jour alors qu'ils visitaient une galerie d'arts sur invitation de Sa Majesté, Sebastian s'était émerveillé devant un tableau aux thèmes sombres et presque sordides alors que le tableau d'une plaine fleurie et ensoleillée, aux couleurs chaudes et rafraîchissantes ne lui faisaient rien.

Sebastian tourna la tête en entendant le cliquetis de la porte pour constater que son maître ne dormait pas et qu'il le fixait avec des yeux ronds. Il referma le livre d'une main et se leva pour le rejoindre.

« Monsieur ? Que faites-vous ici à une heure si tardive ? » Lui demanda-t-il, avec un regard concerné.

« Il fait froid dans ma chambre, et je n'arrivais pas à dormir. » Lui répondit le garçon avec un air qu'il voulait suffisant, mais un frisson parcourut son corps et lui fit faire la grimace.

« Bien, venez donc vous installer près du feu. Souhaiteriez-vous une tasse de thé, ou un chocolat chaud peut-être ? » Maintenant qu'il était debout, il n'allait pas refuser une boisson chaude, même s'il était plus de 2h du matin.

« Un chocolat chaud oui, apporte-moi ça, rapidement. » Lui ordonna-t-il, en s'enfonçant dans le même fauteuil où son serviteur était assis 5 minutes auparavant. Il était encore tiède, et étrangement réconfortant. "Finalement il n'a rien dit, ce qui est plutôt étonnant d'ailleurs. Il m'avait presque l'air inquiet." Se dit-il.

Cela ne prit que 2 minutes à Sebastian pour préparer le chocolat chaud. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de l'apporter sur un plateau : il connaissait suffisamment Ciel pour savoir exactement la dose de sucre qu'il voulait, après tout il lui cuisinait des pâtisseries à chaque repas et ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'apporter des biscuits.

Le jeune adolescent regardait le feu brûler dans la cheminée d'un air absent, s'entourant de ses bras : il essayait d'empêcher son esprit de se remémorer le jour de la mort de ses parents. C'est au moment où il commençait à lâcher prise que le diable apparut devant lui, une tasse en porcelaine blanche décorée de motifs à la main. De la fumée s'en dégageait, ainsi qu'un doux parfum sucré.

« Tenez, votre chocolat chaud monsieur. Attention, il est un peu… » Sebastian n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ciel portait la tasse à ses lèvres et laissa échapper un « Ischh, trop chaud. »

« Vous auriez dû me laisser terminer ma phrase monsieur. » Il le regardait avec un petit sourire amusé, droit comme un I.

« Tu aurais dû le dire en entrant dans la pièce. Et je suis supposé attendre qu'il refroidisse ? » Rétorqua le garçon sur un ton condescendant, se léchant les lèvres. Les yeux de Sebastian se mirent à briller d'un éclat rougeoyant.

« Eh bien, j'ai un moyen plus rapide que cela. Si vous permettez. » Il tendit la main pour récupérer la tasse. Ciel la lui donna, curieux, et le regarda s'agenouiller juste devant lui.

Le majordome prit une gorgée et se rapprocha du visage de son maître, doucement, jusqu'à atteindre ses lèvres. Il posa sa main sur le visage pâle et lui fit ouvrir la bouche délicatement. Celui-ci se crispa sur son siège, ses mains agrippant fermement les repose-bras. Leurs bouches se collèrent l'une à l'autre et le liquide devenu tiède, se déversa dans la gorge du jeune homme en même temps que leurs langues se découvraient avec tendresse.

Le plus vieux recula avec un sourire presque doux. L'autre le fixait éberlué, encore un peu secoué par cette expérience nouvelle : il s'agissait tout de même de son premier baiser !

« Était-ce moins chaud monsieur ? » Murmura Sebastian d'une voix veloutée. "Sa voix m'est chantante à l'oreille, elle n'a rien d'autoritaire ou de moqueur. C'était plutôt agréable comme sensation."

« Oui, c'était meilleur comme ça. Recommence. » Il lui disait cela d'une manière froide et distante, mais il le faisait surtout pour la forme. Il sentait ses joues chauffer dangereusement, il essaya de ne pas y prêter attention cependant.

« À vos ordres monsieur. »

Et il recommença, cinq ou six fois jusqu'à finir la tasse. Leurs baisers devenaient plus profonds, plus sensuels. C'est comme si à chaque fois, ils se redécouvraient l'un l'autre.

« Vous apprenez vite monsieur. » Commenta Sebastian sur un ton amusé.

« Tais-toi. »

Même si Ciel se sentait beaucoup mieux à présent, il tremblotait encore.

« Sebastian, j'ai froid. » Se plaignit-il soudainement.

« Je sais monsieur. Attendez un instant. » Le grand homme se dirigea vers une commode au fond de la pièce et en sortit une couverture en velours rouge.

« Hm ? Qu'est-ce… ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Sans crier gare, il souleva le poids plume délicatement, s'assit dans le fauteuil et le plaça sur ses jambes avant de déplier la couverture sur eux. Le comte, gêné d'être assis ainsi sur son serviteur, n'osa d'abord pas bouger mais il finit par se tortiller pour être plus confortable.

« Êtes-vous bien installé monsieur ? » Ciel ne put réprimer un soupir de contentement. Il était installé entre ses jambes, les bras autour du corps, sa tête reposant sur le torse de Sebastian, près de son cœur qui battait. "Les diables ont un cœur ? Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, et étrangement ses battements de cœur sont rassurants." S'étonna-t-il.

« Ah, oui, je suis bien maintenant. Ne bouge plus, veux-tu ? »

« _Yes, my Lord_. »

Il se permit cependant une dernière chose : il ajusta la couverture et enroula ses bras autour du corps frêle, comme s'il portait un bébé fragile et innocent. Il arborait à présent un sourire apaisé, sincère, trop pour un diable de majordome.

« Monsieur ? »

Son maître venait de s'assoupir : "J'ai bien fait de me lever de mon lit."

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, fini ! Ça me fait bizarre de publier ça, mais de toute façon toutes nos fanfictions viennent de nos fantasmes, pas vrai ? Je pense d'ailleurs que ce sera ma seule sur Kuroshitsuji.<strong>

**Merci d'avoir lu ! Et pour les reviews, si c'est pour me dire que c'est juste à c**** sans me dire quoi améliorer, ne vous donnez pas cette peine. **


	2. Un après midi par Sebastian

**Petite note : Alors voilà, ma fanfiction a eu plus d'effet qu'escompté, franchement 10 reviews pour une débutante, je n'aurais jamais cru ! Merci à toutes (et à tous, on ne sait jamais) ! Pour cela je vous offre une « suite et fin ». Je vais sûrement décevoir certaines, mais je ne m'écrirais pas de lemon, parce que Ciel et Sebastian ne sont pas un couple à l'origine, et que je suis trop peu sûre de mes capacités à en écrire.**

**Bonne lecture ! (J'espère…)**

* * *

><p>Un après-midi d'hiver, dans le manoir Phantomhive, dans la chambre du comte.<p>

Sebastian s'était rendu dans la chambre de son jeune maître, soupçonnant que le froid qui l'avait tiré de son lit n'étant pas dû au hasard. Cependant il était loin de se plaindre de la tournure qu'avaient prise les évènements.

Il avait profité du fait que Ciel suive en ce moment même un cours de musique, notamment de piano, avec un professeur reconnu dans tout Londres, pour s'éclipser. En tant que gentleman et aristocrate de la noblesse, le garçon se devait de maintenir une connaissance des différents arts à un niveau respectable. Sebastian y veillait toujours au grain : jamais il n'avait manqué une seule leçon qui n'ait été prévu avec trois semaines d'avance.

Bien entendu, dans les cas où son devoir de chien de garde de la Reine l'appelait, il n'avait guère d'autre choix que de les reporter. Au grand dam du majordome, à la grande réjouissance mal camouflée du comte.

"Je dois tout d'abord vérifier les fenêtres. Soit il s'agit d'une mauvaise isolation, dans ce cas il faudra que j'appelle le vitrier pour avoir quelques explications, et une _compensation_, soit il s'agit d'une fissure et là il faudra certainement en toucher quelques mots à Finnian ou à Bardroy." Songea-t-il, une partie de son esprit dérivant déjà vers quelques moyens de persuasion, ou de torture.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre du fond immédiatement après être entré dans la pièce, l'examinant en quelques coups d'œil. "Bien, passons à la suivante. Si je ne trouve rien, j'irais chasser les courants d'air qui se faufilent dans la nuit." Il se figea un instant, ricanant intérieurement de sa phrase à la note poétique. "Je crois que William Wordsworth a accompli son travail." Un sourire étira furtivement ses lèvres, disparu aussi vite qu'un morceau de pâtisserie dans la bouche de Ciel.

Il passa à la deuxième fenêtre, la troisième elle, lui criait à l'aide : il avait trouvé la vilaine bête qui avait osée déranger son maître en pleine nuit. La magnifique fissure se dessinait comme une rose sur le verre, ce qu'on aurait pu nommer le cœur de la fleur se présentait comme un trou.

"Voilà qui est réglé, je vais m'en occuper de suite. Si Monsieur tombait malade en ces jours froids, je ne pourrais en vouloir qu'à moi-même. J'aurai dû le remarquer plus tôt : quel comportement indigne du majordome de la maison Phantomhive. " Se gronda-t-il, s'infligeant une claque spirituelle.

"D'un côté, si je laissais cela en état, cet évènement se reproduirait, _n'est-ce pas_ ? Je m'égare."

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière : comment leur langues s'étaient enroulées l'une avec l'autre, avec quel bonheur il avait découvert les moindres secrets de sa bouche, à quel point le goût de sa salive l'enivrait. "Avec bonheur ? Enivrer ?" Oui, le bonheur d'être proche d'une personne de chair et de sang, d'un mortel, et non d'un semblable, un immortel, sans réel but dans son existence que de subvenir à ses besoins bestiaux tel que la faim et la luxure. Oui, une boisson enivrante, sans nom ni égal, parfumée d'innocence et de douloureuse douceur.

Il estimait avoir parcouru toutes les facettes de l'humanité, testé toutes les femmes, toutes sortes d'âmes, tous les péchés. Jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse ce pacte, avec cet enfant aux yeux bleus électriques, aux cheveux d'argent à la fois brillant, et à la fois sale. Non, s'il devait qualifier la couleur de ses cheveux, il dirait sans doute gris pierre. Telle la façade qu'il affichait en public : un masque de fer qui cachait un ange souillé par les hommes. "Et par un diable."

Après avoir remplacé la vitre par une de rechange qui se trouvait dans la cave, car Sebastian prévoyait les bêtises de ses collègues avec une certaine appréhension, ce qui le poussait à prendre plus de précautions que l'on pourrait juger non nécessaires, il sortit sa montre à gousset de la poche de sa veste et constata qu'il était bientôt trois heures vingt.

"Il est temps de préparer le goûter de Monsieur. J'espère que Bardroy n'a pas utilisé son lance-flammes sur le repas de ce soir. May Linn devait faire la poussière dans les chambres d'invités, si elle n'a pas décidé de faire cela avec un chiffon mais plutôt avec le plumeau, peut-être aurons-nous une chance de ne rien voir s'effondrer. Quant à Finnian… Si les buissons de l'allée n'ont pas disparu, je pourrais rattraper les dégâts."

Il fonça tel un éclair dans les cuisines, observant imperceptiblement quelques millisecondes la soubrette qui n'avait, par miracle, encore rien cassé le jardinier dont les coups de sécateur avaient une touche indéniablement artistique, malgré les formes enfantines qu'il dessinait sur les plantes. Arrivé à destination, il poussa la porte, s'attendant à une explosion de farine, des flammes léchant de plafond de couleur étrange ou une cuisine devenue cendre : il n'en fut rien. La pièce était impeccable, le cuisinier se concentrait sur une volaille non identifiable, ou plus identifiable.

"Je suppose que nous sommes dans un jour béni." Il songea sérieusement qu'il était resté un tantinet trop longtemps dans le monde des humains pour utiliser un mot si… grotesque. "Béni. Quelle ironie."

« Bardroy, ne te dérange pas. Je ne fais que préparer le thé de quatre heures pour Monsieur. »

« Pas de prob' Sebastian ! » Répondit le blond avec le salut militaire, une cigarette non entamée au coin de la bouche, et retourna découper la chair de l'oiseau.

Sebastian s'attela à la tâche de sa nouvelle œuvre culinaire : il enleva ses gants, sa veste à queue de pie, retroussa ses manches et chercha l'ingrédient principal de son dessert. Car Ciel, comme la majorité des enfants, adorait le sucré. Il mangeait les repas sans souci majeur, mais se jetait littéralement sur la récompense sucrée qui signait la fin de son calvaire à table. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas d'être assis à déguster un plat de son fidèle serviteur, il n'appréciait pas de devoir finir quelque chose de 'bon pour sa santé', au goût infect pour ses papilles.

Le démon de majordome ne démentait pas sur ce genre de chose : « Monsieur vous avez besoin de manger des choses saines, ce qui implique _toutes_ les sortes de légumes. Ne pensez même pas à essayer de les jeter derrière mon dos, vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas gagner à ce jeu. » Avec un sourire narquois. Et Ciel de grogner d'insatisfaction, accompagnant sa phrase fétiche d'une moue appuyée : « Je gagne _toujours_ aux jeux. »

Dans le bureau du comte.

Sebastian toqua à la porte : il était l'heure du goûter. "Déjà quatre heures et quart. J'ai eu le temps de repasser après May Linn quoique."

« Monsieur ? »

« Entre. » Se fit entendre la voix autoritaire du jeune noble.

Poussant le plateau à une main, la porte de l'autre, il fit son entrée : Ciel faisait face à la fenêtre, les bras sur posés sur les accoudoirs, les jambes croisés, le regard perdu dans le grisâtre infini qui tapissait l'étendue bleue qui portait son nom. Aujourd'hui il portait un costume dans les tons clairs qui se mêlaient avec élégance sur sa fine silhouette : bleu marin, argent, blanc. Ces couleurs s'accordaient parfaitement avec la pâleur de son visage, ses yeux, ses cheveux.

À hauteur du bureau, le diable y installa une petite assiette recouverte d'une cloche en argent et versa avec adresse le thé dans une tasse dans le même thème que son propriétaire, la distance entre les deux étant au minimum d'un mètre. Il y ajouta une pointe de sucre et un soupçon de lait.

Le comte daigna enfin tourner sa chaise pour faire face à son serviteur. Il le regarda furtivement avant de reporter son attention sur la surprise du jour. Sebastian bouillonnait d'entrain : il avait vu le léger rougissement de son maître. Il se garda de lui répéter à voix haute, sachant qu'il risquerait d'être chassé de la pièce, et il voulait le voir savourer chaque bouchée de ce qu'il lui avait préparé avec… amour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me montrer ? » Le pressa le garçon.

« Pardonnez-moi Monsieur, mais il y a quelques secondes encore, vous étiez tourné vers la fenêtre. »

« Ce n'est plus le cas, allez, dépêche-toi : soulève ce couvercle ! » Ciel semblait impassible vu de l'extérieur mais il se tortillait tout de même légèrement sur son siège, avec l'envie évidente de découvrir et de goûter ce qui était caché en dessous.

Sans plus de commentaire, Sebastian souleva la cloche, curieux de voir la réaction du gourmand gourmet.

« Il s'agit d'un gâteau de meringue, décoré de pêches au sirop, et accompagné d'une crème chantilly au thé Ceylan. La boisson choisie en conséquence pour ses saveurs fruitées, est le thé _Long Jing_, qui signifie littéralement en chinois « puits du dragon », il provient de la province du Zhejiang. Vous plaît-il monsieur ?»

Il n'eut pas besoin d'une réponse orale : les yeux de Ciel s'agrandirent à la vue de la pâtisserie blanche, surmontée d'une rosace orange et d'un nuage parsemé de minuscules tâches noires. L'éclat de son œil trahissait ses sentiments : il l'admirait, il ne pouvait pas attendre !

Il attrapa vivement la cuillère que venait de lui tendre son majordome et préleva une quantité de chantilly volumineuse ainsi qu'un morceau de pêche : il l'enfourna toute entière dans sa bouche. Une saveur exquise de sucre, de crème et de thé s'y propagea, provoquant un « hmm » sonore de plaisir. L'autre ne réprima pas un sourire gentiment moqueur : "Comment un dessert peut le rendre si joyeux ?"

L'adolescent s'attaqua à la meringue, sans perdre la cadence mais il lâcha un « ouah » aspiré surpris. Quand il avala finalement, il tourna la tête vers l'homme, l'air bizarre :

« Tu as mis de la glace dans la meringue ? Tu sais pourtant qu'il fait froid dehors n'est-ce pas ! Pourquoi tu- » Ronchonna-t-il avant de s'interrompre, comprenant par le sourire maintenant malicieux de celui-ci qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi, cela le dérangeait fortement.

Soudain, Sebastian se pencha sur lui, rapprochant leurs visages dangereusement, avant de lécher les contours de sa bouche, extrêmement lentement. Il frôla les lèvres roses du bout de la langue, se délectant du sucre qui y était resté. "Faisons durer ce moment. Et voyons s'il craquera. Je sens déjà qu'il commence à ouvrir la bouche."

« Vous aviez de la crème monsieur. » Son ton amusé cachait une tendresse qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

En réalité si, il l'avait expérimenté hier soir. C'était difficile à admettre et pourtant, c'était bien arrivé : il l'avait embrassé, et pas qu'un peu.

« Il y a, d'autres manières, de faire… » Déglutit-il, sans oser lever la tête vers lui.

Il se força à vite reprendre contenance : il était le comte de Phantomhive, propriétaire de la plus grande entreprise de jouets et de bonbons d'Angleterre ! Il n'allait pas se laisser perturber par un majordome !

« Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à te moquer de moi que je sache ! Efface donc ce sourire et cesse de m'importuner avec tes plaisanteries ! Si tu veux nettoyer mon visage, utilise une serviette ! »

Le sourire s'effaça, mais pas la satisfaction du diable d'avoir troublé à ce point son seigneur.

« Comment je mange ça maintenant ? C'est trop froid… » Murmura Ciel, la cuillère en bouche, les yeux rivés sur le gâteau. Inconsciemment il se tourna vers lui, se détourna, les joues rougies, aussitôt qu'il s'en aperçut mais le message était parfaitement passé.

« Permettez-moi monsieur. Une nouvelle fois. » Sebastian lui prit la cuillère, prit un morceau de meringue glacée, le mit en bouche, et se pencha à nouveau sur son maître.

Le premier contact ne fut pas doux : ils étaient impatients, ils avaient faim l'un de l'autre, ils se voulaient. Le comte ouvrit la bouche avant même que son majordome ne le touche. Leurs langues se palpaient encore et encore, sans s'arrêter. C'est le plus vieux qui brisa ce moment d'extase : le garçon était à bout de souffle. "Et il aurait continué. Bon, j'aurais souhaité poursuivre mais ce serait stupide de mourir d'étouffement par un baiser."

Ils recommencèrent trois fois, se collaient un peu plus, allaient plus profondément explorer l'autre : Ciel finit même par tirer Sebastian à lui en s'accrochant à son cou de ses deux bras, Sebastian l'attirait vers lui en le prenant par la taille d'une main, l'autre tenant toujours la cuillère.

À la grande surprise de l'adolescent, il n'y avait plus de glace dans la meringue. Il ne le lâchait pas pourtant, lui faisant face avec un air interrogateur.

« Je me suis dit que si c'était _froid_, il y aurait plus de chance que… » L'homme ne finit pas sa phrase, et attendit une réaction.

Ciel rougit comme une tomate, et laissa tomber ses bras, une bouffée de chaleur l'envahissant de la tête aux pieds. "Il est adorable. Oui, c'est un mot qui convient tout à fait. Je n'avais jamais envisagé un jour d'utiliser ce mot pour qualifier un être humain. Enfin, une personne, _lui_."

« Il fallait tout de même que vous mangiez le reste de votre collation par vous-même monsieur. »

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, découvrant les quatre domestiques du manoir, dont trois en proie à une crise de panique, "habituelle me direz-vous". Ils ne leur laissèrent pas le temps de soupirer qu'ils courraient déjà vers leur maître qui faisait les yeux ronds :

« Monsieur les oiseaux ils… »

« Sebastian-san la bibliothèque… »

« Monsieur, Sebastian, la farine… »

« Ho, ho, ho. »

« Calmez-VOUS ! » La voix presque agressive de Sebastian les fit taire tous. « Ho, ho, ho. » Enfin presque tous.

« Bien, retournez tous à vos postes, je viendrai dans cinq minutes pour vérifier ce qui ne va pas. À présent sortez d'ici, vous n'avez pas eu la permission de faire irruption ainsi dans le bureau du jeune maître. Vous avez fait preuve d'une grande impolitesse. La prochaine fois, toquez à la porte et attendez que l'on vous autorise à entrer. Tâchez de respecter cette règle à l'avenir, est-ce clair ? » L'aura noire menaçante qui se dégageait du diable de majordome suffisait à les terroriser, bien qu'il ait parlé d'une voix posée mais sévère.

Ils se confondirent en excuses avant de sortir comme ils étaient entrés, Tanaka refermant la porte. « Ho, ho, ho. »

Sebastian laissa échapper un soupir d'ennui et de mécontentement: "Ils choisissent toujours leur bon moment pour faire leur apparition. Heureusement que je m'étais redressé après avoir entendu leur vacarme."  
>Ciel partit également d'un long soupir de déception, puis s'affala sur sa chaise, attrapant par l'anse son thé chinois. Il en but une gorgée et le trouva délicieusement fruité.<p>

« Peut-être serait-il meilleur en le buvant d'une autre manière, monsieur. » Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Si le comte n'avait pas été aussi rouge, il aurait certainement encore plus rougi.

« Je croyais que tu avais des choses à faire. » Le reprit-il sèchement, avec une expression gênée qui l'empêchait presque d'être pris au sérieux.

« Sur ce, veuillez m'excuser. » Le majordome s'inclina et commença à se diriger vers la porte tout en poussant le chariot.

« Hum, Sebastian ! » Il sourit d'un air suffisant, se retournant en un quart de seconde. "Vers mon précieux Ciel."

« Oui monsieur ? »

« Hum, non, non rien. Ce n'est rien. Vaques donc à tes occupations ! » Il l'amusait tellement, à tenter de cacher son embarras derrière ses ordres et son air autoritaire.

Le démon s'autorisa une dernière chose : il délaissa le chariot, marcha d'un pas vif vers celui qu'il aimait sûrement plus qu'il ne pouvait le penser sur le coup, le plaqua contre le moelleux de son siège et l'embrassa plus passionnément que jamais.

Il lui transmettait tout : sa joie, son amusement, son admiration, son exaspération, son désir, son amour envers lui. L'autre ressentait le même besoin de lui faire comprendre ses sentiments, bien qu'ils soient confus.

Ils se quittèrent à contre cœur, haletants. Sebastian ouvrit la porte, et en franchissant son seuil, il ajouta :

« Nous pourrons recommencer ce soir, si vous le désirez, _my Lord_. »

* * *

><p><strong>Waouh que c'est long ! Je pensais que je ferais à peu près la même quantité que pour le premier mais j'ai "dépassé" le compte de loin ! Qu'il ne vous en déplaise très chères.<strong>

**J'ai recherché la recette de gâteau sur le site de Larousse ! Alors si l'envie vous prend ^^**

**J'espère que je n'ai pas cassé avec le premier chapitre, ça n'a plus grand-chose à voir avec le "froid" mais si leurs caractères restent les mêmes, alors j'ai réussi ! Sinon, ben… voilà ! Merci encore pour vos reviews, elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ! Ne vous retenez pas de m'en laisser plus XD**


	3. Un épilogue de nuit

**Certaines ont réclamé une suite, d'autres ont regretté la fin de cette fic, d'autres restent sur leur faim, d'autres trouvent ça trop court et que c'est dommage qu'il n'y en ait qu'une... Hé hé, Soi Kusa exauce vos souhaits ! (Hum, ça fait légèrement... Hum, non rien) Non, franchement, merci pour vos commentaires, qui l'eut cru ?**

**Donc voici l'épilogue (mais c'est pas vrai je peux pas m'empêcher d'écrire "prologue") de cette fiction, j'espère aussi bon que les précédents (je l'ai écrit juste hier soir, excusez par avance d'éventuelles fautes d'inattention ou erreurs de style ou autre) ****Bonne lecture ! Et merci de votre soutien !**

* * *

><p>Un soir d'hiver, dans le manoir Phantomhive, dans la chambre du comte.<p>

Après son bain, que le comte finissait malgré lui par apprécier, les petits enfants n'aimant généralement pas l'heure du passage au lavage, il s'apprêtait à aller se coucher, de bonne humeur.

Le repas, composé d'une salade aux tomates et au concombre à la vinaigrette, d'un bœuf bourguignon français accompagné de pommes de terre et de petits pois cuits à la vapeur, et d'un Saint-Honoré aux fraises rempli de crème pâtissière à en exploser, avait été au goût du garçon.  
>Même la salade avait été mangé jusqu'à la dernière tranche : la raison de sa simplicité monstre venait du fait que Bardroy avait absolument tenu à faire quelque chose, oui il avait harcelé Sebastian qui repoussait constamment son <em>aide<em> au nom de la santé du maître. Il s'était retrouvé à couper les légumes en tranche et à suivre les instructions pour la sauce. Mitigé au départ, il était tout de même plutôt fier de lui quand le majordome le complimenta.

« Tu vois que j'ai un véritable talent culinaire pas vrai ? » Se vanta-t-il, les mains sur les hanches, la cigarette dans une bouche souriante, le tablier miraculeusement non couvert de suie.

« Oui, pour une recette de cette envergure, ton assiette reflète un _véritable talent_. » Répondit Sebastian, sur un ton neutre, son habituel sourire poli collé au visage.  
>Le pauvre cuisinier, anciennement militaire, n'avait bien évidemment pas saisi la subtile moquerie et hocha la tête de satisfaction.<p>

"Un esprit simplet pour une recette simplette." Pensa le chef des domestiques en sortant des cuisines d'un pas rapide. "J'espère que Monsieur n'est pas en train de jouer avec les couverts ou avec la serviette." Il arrivait que Ciel, par ennui, s'amuse à faire tourner les fourchettes et les cuillères entre les doigts, à déplier et à replier n'importe comment la serviette juste pour l'embêter.

Arrivé dans la salle à manger, il constata que son jeune maître, les mains croisées derrière le dos, regardait par la fenêtre les flocons de neige tomber. Il semblait si calme et apaisé, comme la blancheur de la neige qui recouvrait le domaine de son duvet froid.  
>Le bruit du chariot le fit sortir de sa rêverie et il alla s'asseoir à table, attendant que son serviteur annonce le dîner. Celui-ci regrettait d'ailleurs de ne pas avoir pu l'admirer dans cette posture un peu plus longtemps.<p>

"J'ai mangé tous mes légumes, au moins il ne me dira rien avant de me coucher." Songea Ciel, raccompagné dans sa chambre par May Linn. "Pff, de toute façon il ne devrait rien me dire. Enfin, il persiste sur l'importance des _légumes_ pour ma santé et ma croissance. Si ça a mauvais goût, qu'y puis-je ?"

« Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne nuit Monsieur. » Fit la soubrette en s'inclinant, avant de partir en courant vers les escaliers, renversant au passage quelques vases et tableaux avec des cris apeurés, manquant d'en faire brûler avec les bougies qu'elle tenait, sous le regard incrédule de son employeur.

"_Nom de Dieu_, comment fait-elle pour être aussi maladroite ?" Et il entra dans sa chambre, s'assit sur le lit en attendant Sebastian, balançant ses pieds chaussés dans le vide, habillé d'un pyjama en coton bleu marin. "J'ai parfois l'impression d'être tellement plus vieux que je ne le suis, rien qu'à entendre les expressions que j'utilise."

Sebastian quant à lui, s'affairait à vider et à la nettoyer correctement la baignoire, sinon elle risquait de garder des traces du bain, confiant l'adolescent propre et rafraîchi à la rousse aux lunettes. La tâche lui prit moins de cinq minutes, mais il restait à ranger les vêtements et la serviette ce qui lui prit encore cinq minutes. "Déjà dix minutes." Se dit-il. "Je me ramollis."

Il alla vers la chambre du comte, une bouillotte à la main et un chandelier de l'autre. Même un diable a parfois besoin de lumière pour se repérer. Il toqua à la porte, attendant l'habituel « Entre ! » qui vint immédiatement.

« Tu en as mis du temps. » Le réprimanda presque Ciel, un sourire moqueur sur le visage. "Qui l'eut cru ? Le majordome parfait dépasse ses horaires de quelques minutes."

« Pardonnez-moi Monsieur, sur le chemin j'ai été forcé de remettre en place quelques décorations. » Répondit Sebastian, sachant très bien qu'il pensait à la même personne. Il installa la bouillotte sous la couverture au pied du lit et s'agenouilla pour enlever le cache-œil et les pantoufles de son maître.

« À part l'invitation de ma tante à son bal d'hiver, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dans le courrier ? »

« Non Monsieur. Cependant le Vicomte de Druitt s'est également permis de vous envoyer une invitation à un repas privé. »

« Il a été libéré alors… Ces juges ne sont d'aucune utilité. Tu as bien refusé ? »

« Oui, bien évidemment. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. »

« C'est qu'il est d'une stupidité incommensurable. »

« Je vous approuve entièrement Monsieur. Cependant je dois avouer qu'il a plutôt bon goût… »

« Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ? » S'énerva soudain Ciel, redoutant la réponse qui se profilait déjà dans son esprit.

« Eh bien, il vous a repéré dans la foule de ses invités, dans une ravissante robe de mousseline rose. Votre charme, ce soir-là, était indéniable. » Déclara Sebastian, debout, avec un sourire amusé.  
>"Et le voilà qui rougit. Comment ne pas tomber pour ce visage de porcelaine ?"<p>

« Tais-toi donc. » Rétorqua le jeune homme, sur le coup étrangement fasciné par ses genoux. "Ce qu'il peut m'énerver ! Il sait très bien que ce jour a été l'un des plus humiliants de ma vie : devoir me déguiser en fille et agir comme tel !" Il releva la tête et lança son regard le plus noir, signifiant bien sa colère mais son majordome ne tiqua pas pour autant.

« Monsieur, il est l'heure de se coucher à présent. » Annonça Sebastian, mettant fin à leur affrontement visuel. Ciel se laissa tomber avec un « Pouf » sur ses oreillers, lui laissant le soin de le couvrir de sa couverture sans le déranger, vu qu'il était aussi dessus.

"Monsieur sait se venger quand il le veut. Mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il arrivera à me faire poser un genou à terre devant un défi." Il la tira vers le pied du lit et enveloppa son _cher et tendre_.  
>"S'il savait que je pensais à lui de cette manière, je ne sais pas comment il réagirait. C'est une personne imprévisible. C'est pour cela qu'il est extrêmement divertissant de rester à ses côtés."<p>

"Un jour viendra où il y aura forcément quelque chose qu'il ne pourra pas faire." Le noble sortit les bras de l'étoffe, le contemplant de la tête aux jambes. Il ne pouvait pas voir les pieds d'où il était.  
>Il avait beau porter le même vêtement tous les jours, il n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'il aimerait le voir habillé autrement, car l'uniforme accentuait parfaitement son élégance naturelle. "Et dire que cet après-midi j'étais déçu d'avoir été coupé dans nos… nos… bai… sers ?" Il détourna vite le regard, sentant une chaleur non désagréable mais non voulue lui monter aux joues.<p>

« Un problème Monsieur ? » Sebastian se pencha sur lui, s'inquiétant de le voir tourner si brusquement la tête de l'autre côté. "J'ai bien vu qu'il m'observait. Et si je ne m'abuse, ses joues étaient colorés d'une teinte rosée. J'aimerais la voir de plus près pour être sûr."

« Rien du tout ! » Rétorqua-t-il agacé, refusant le moindre contact oculaire avec lui. "Je suis certain qu'il m'a vu. Mais je ne l'avouerai pas ! Non, _jamais_ !"

Un sourire étira les lèvres du majordome : être têtu et autoritaire de façon aussi mignonne devrait être interdit. "J'ai envie de tester quelque chose."

« Très bien. Je vous souhaite une _merveilleuse_ nuit, Monsieur. » Dit-il, en insistant sur _merveilleux_, curieux de connaître la réaction de son seigneur à ce sous-entendu qu'il n'entendait pas salace malgré les apparences.

Il se redressa, retourné et prêt à quitter la pièce quand il sentit une main tirer sur sa manche. D'une poignée ferme.

« Sebastian, je veux que tu restes avec moi ce soir. » Dit alors Ciel, sa voix ne reflétant aucune hésitation ni froideur. Elle était juste exigeante et chaleureuse.

Pour la première fois dans son existence Sebastian Michaelis, diable converti en majordome, dévoreur d'âmes aguerri, démon sans pitié aucune ni sentiment, sentit son cœur chavirer à cette demande. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tels deux lunes couleur ébène, envahis d'étonnement et de soulagement. Et peut-être, _d'Amour_ avec un grand _A_.

« À vos ordres, Monsieur. » Il avait eu peine à contenir le tremblement de sa voix, ainsi que la joie qui l'envahissait. Il allait s'agenouiller près de lui mais encore une fois, il fut stupéfait.

« Non, pas ici. Sur le lit. À… à côté de moi. » Souffla Ciel, le fixant droit dans les yeux, sa main gauche tapotant l'espace vide de son matelas. "Il m'a l'air bizarre… Je me demande si je ne viens pas de faire une grosse bêtise. Allez accepte… S'il te plaît…"

« Je… hum, oui, d'accord. » Non, ils ne rêvaient pas : le parfait majordome, poli et agréable à souhait, venait de faire une phrase non construite, loin de son éloquence légendaire ! Il avait même bégayé !

"Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?" S'interrogèrent-ils intérieurement, troublés par la tournure des évènements et par leur réaction plus qu'inattendue et proche de l'irréel.

Sans un mot, Sebastian se leva, fit le tour du lit en ôtant sa veste qu'il lança sur le porte-manteau, s'assit, enleva ses chaussures et ses gants et se glissa sous les couvertures. Il avait hésité à le faire mais s'étant dit que Ciel bougeait pendant la nuit, il ne serait pas très intelligent de l'écraser.

Puis ce fut le silence. Le majordome se tourna vers le comte, ses yeux étaient interrogatifs.

« Je voulais juste… que tu sois avec moi, comme ça je pourrais bien dormir… » Murmura le comte, ses yeux bleus plongés dans ces yeux couleur thé.

« _Yes, my lord. _»Le diable ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser passionnément.

Ce baiser était plus chaud, plus demandeur que les précédents : Ciel finit par lui prendre le visage entre les mains, répondant avec toute la tendresse et la gentillesse qu'il possédait encore. Sebastian posa une main sur sa joue, appréciant un contact sans barrière de tissu.  
>Ils étaient avides l'un de l'autre, cherchant à explorer tous les recoins de la bouche de l'autre, emmêlant leur langues dans une danse sensuelle…<p>

Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur, mais il fallait bien que Ciel respire un jour. Ce dernier prit la main de son serviteur et la serra fort, avant de se réinstaller sur son coussin.

« Bonne nuit Sebastian. » Susurra-t-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres. "Je crois bien que je peux faire une croix sur ma liberté… Parce que je veux qu'il soit toujours là, à me surveiller, à prendre soin de moi, à me protéger."

« Bonne nuit Monsieur. » Conclut Sebastian, tout aussi souriant. "Je n'aurai jamais cru que je puisse apprendre d'un enfant l'émotion humaine qu'ils appellent _Amour_. Non pas que cela me dérange, pas le moins du monde."

Cette nuit-là, ces deux êtres venaient de franchir une étape qui leur semblait impossible : trouver quelqu'un à chérir plus que soi-même.

_Un amoureux, tout simplement._

* * *

><p><strong>Ca finit un peu à l'eau de rose mais c'est à cause de vous qu'il est arrivé dans ma petite tête ce fantasme alors...<strong>

**Il se pourrait, j'ai bien dit "il se pourrait" qu'il y ait un sequel mais rien n'est moins sûr. Ne vous faites pas de faux espoirs les amies, je ne garantis absolument rien !  
>Et merci encore pour vos reviews : c'est un baume au coeur et ça m'encourage à écrire et à m'améliorer toujours plus. <strong>

**Arigatô gozaimashita !**


End file.
